I Won't Do It
by Lina Metallium1
Summary: Xellos is asked to kill Lina, and he refuses to do it. It's a little short, but it's still good. It is yet another X/L fic! Please R&R.


I Won't Do It Summery - I'm not good at summeries, but this is yet another X/L fic. Please, R and R!  
  
Note - I do not own Slayers. I wish I did, but I don't. *sigh*  
  
~*I Won't Do It*~  
  
"Yes, L-sama?" said the purple haired trickster priest.  
  
"I have another task for you, this should be an easy one for you, Xellos."  
  
Xel stood, awaiting his command. His master stood.  
  
"I want you to get rid of Lina Inverse!"  
  
Xellos, stunned, stood silently, not know what to say. His friend? His companion? His...Love, he just couldn't do it. He glared at his master.  
  
"What is it Xellos? Why do you glare? Are you hesitent to do carry out this task?"  
  
Xellos, stopped glaring, but didn't get his usual look. Instead he opened his eyes. Looking to the floor, his hair covering the sides of his face, creating a mask of shadow over his face.  
  
"I won't do it...." he said quietly.  
  
"What was that Xellos? Speak up!"  
  
He slowly looked up, anger in his eyes, them still open.  
  
"I said, I won't do it! I know that I am the mazuko, and you are my master. But...this task, I simply won't do, and I won't let you send anyone eles to do it for me. Even if you have to..." he stopped. Kill him? That's what he wanted to say, but he wouldn't. He knew that if he did, then she would..she would kill him. He stood, waiting to see what she would say.  
  
"Well, Xellos, if you won't do it, and you won't allow anyone eles to do it...I might just have to do it myself!"  
  
His eyes widened. Anger filled him. He threw his staff down, and raced toward his master. He jumped up, throwing wasted punches and L-sama. Then, L-sama faded. Zellas then appeared behind Xellos, throwing him to the side. He then stood in his usual spot, looking at the mazuko.  
  
"You fool! How dare you attack your master!"  
  
Xellos stood, looking at L-sama.  
  
"No, you're the fool. You want to get rid of Lina, and she did nothing!"  
  
"Nothing?" She laughed. "She is becoming a threat to our race, and you know it Xellos!"  
  
He then glared at his master again, slowly fading.  
  
"Where do you think you are going!?"  
  
He then faded away, but not before saying, "Sore Wa Himistu Desu."  
  
~*Part 2: Save Her*~  
  
"Why, hello Miss Lina."  
  
Lina turned around, to see Xellos standing behind her. Something wasn't right though. His eyes, that was it, his eyes. They weren't closed like they always are.  
  
"Hey, Xellos, is something wrong?"  
  
"Actually, there is. Come here I need to tell you something."  
  
Lina told the others that she would be right back. She followed Xel to a nearby tree, away from the others.  
  
"Miss Lina, please watch yourself. I can't tell you why just yet, but please do."  
  
He then faded away. Lina blinked a couple of times, the shruged it off and went back to the others.  
  
"What was that all about, Miss Lina?"  
  
"Honestly, Amelia...I have no clue."  
  
They all started walking toward the next town. All of a sudden, a dark figure appeard before them.  
  
"Hello, Lina Inverse. I have come all this way to see you."  
  
Lina got in stance, along with the others.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?"  
  
"Well, I want you of course Miss Lina Inverse."  
  
She looked at the dark figure, "What do you want with me?"  
  
"Well now, so many questions. I can answer that one easily though. You are becoming more powerful everyday. Which is becoming a threat to our race!"  
  
"And what race might that be?"  
  
"The mazukos of course."  
  
Everyone gasp.  
  
*The mazukos?* she thought. *That must of been what Xellos was warning me about.*  
  
"The mazukos, huh? Well then, who might you be?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I am just the master of all mazukos, Zellas. No one important." She laughed.  
  
"Now, are you going to come willingly or do I have to use force to get you to come?"  
  
Lina backed up, glaring at the dark figure. Then, Xellos appeared behind L- sama, motioning the others to be quiet. Then, as quick as he came, his staff was in and through the back of his master.  
  
"What!? What is this? Xellos' staff?"  
  
He turned around to face the purple haired mazuko.  
  
"Why yes, I believe that is my staff. Is it in your way? I would gladly get it out of you if you wish." Xellos said, with his usual happy face.  
  
"You! You, traitor!" Then, his master fell to his knees.  
  
"You have not killed me....you know that...but you have hurt me. Which is more than any mazuko has ever done. No one has ever even came close to me. I will let Lina live...for now." Then he faded away, Xellos looked to Lina, smiling more than ever.  
  
"Well Miss Lina, seems I got you out of yet another bad situation."  
  
"Yea, considering you get me into them more than you get me out. But thanks."  
  
"You are welcome, Lina, very welcome."  
  
She walked up to Xellos.  
  
"You feeling okay Xel? First you save me from your master..then you call me 'Lina' and not 'Miss' Lina."  
  
"Yea, I am feeling quite fine. But before I leave..I would like to talk to you over there..in private. If you don't mind I mean."  
  
"Um, no, I don't mind."  
  
They then walked over to a rock, away from the others again. Lina sat down on the rock. Xellos hovered beside her, just above the rock.  
  
"Well, Lina, as you obviosly have seen, I am acting different than usual, and I have a good reason for it."  
  
"Really? And what might that be?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
He sat down beside Lina on the rock.  
  
"..This is hard for me to say..so I'll go with that old saying. Actions speak louder than words, I think it is."  
  
He then leaned towards Lina kissing her on the lips, but not like usual, more passonite. What surprise him the most is though, she kissed back. He smiled, through the kiss. Eventualy, they broke the kiss.  
  
"Wow..um, you're really a great kisser Xel." She got a slight blush across her cheeks and nose.  
  
"And so are you Lina."  
  
Now, Xellos was blushing.  
  
"Well, Lina, I guess you know why I have been acting so strange. But, in case you don't..." He leaned toward her ear.  
  
He then wispered, "I love you."  
  
Lina smiled, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Xel..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
~*End*~  
  
Author: Isn't that just the sweetest thing? *little hearts appear all around her* I love Lina and Xellos fics!! Aww!! Lina and Xellos are just so darned cute together!! 


End file.
